The Making Of Phan
by catsandgiggles
Summary: Dan keeps making moves towards Phil, but will he tolerate it?
1. Chapter 1

**Phil**

We were getting a lot closer than usual. We would sit next to each other and day after day we would sit closer. He put his head on my shoulder. He looks scared, but i don't dare do anything. It feels kind of nice. But me and Dan are roommates, not a couple! We've been sat like this for a few minutes, so i can't say anything now, can I?_Why is this so comfortable? It feels right, its weird!_

He's done it again. We are watching Adventure Time. This time, his hand is resting on my knee. _This is getting weird. Should i say something? _I decide not to. His hand is _so _soft. My knees warmed and my cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

"Do you want some tea?" He says.

"No thanks," I'm speaking awkwardly now. "I might go to bed now."

"Oh," He says, looking disappointed. "Okay, night."

I walk away, and shut my bedroom door. I lay in bed, just reflecting on what has happened. Is this weird? He's acting gay. Is he? Would it be awkward if i asked him? This is frustrating. Why aren't i moving away when he does this weird stuff? I settle down and go to sleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night. What time is it? 3am. I feel cold and empty. I find myself getting out of bed and opening the door. Is Dan still awake? I go into the main room. He's not there. I turn around and go back to bed, but not my bed, Dans. I don't know if he's awake but i crawl under the sheets and warm up to his body. He isn't awake. I close my eyes. Oh god, what if he wakes up and doesn't talk to me? I squint, and his eyes are open. I swear he's smiling. Those familiar dimples and rosy lips curve upwards into his gorgeous face. Oh no, i think i love him. I remember and love everything about him. The way he sings in the shower in the morning (No matter how much he denies it he's a brilliant singer). The way he laughs. The way his voice goes when he complains. His sarcastic voice. I remember everything about him. I fall asleep, warm in his arms.

**So this is my first ever fanfiction, what do you guys think? Im not great at writing, i know:) Please review! I think i might do more of these!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dan**

Im so nervous! I wonder how Phil will react? I had been moving closer to him over the past few weeks, and i knew i was falling for him. I sit there for about 10 minutes before i think _#YOLO_ and I rest my head on his shoulder. _Oh god! shit shit shit shit shit! _I can't move now but i regret this. Hang on, he isn't moving! Does he like me? Of course not! But i love him! Oh god, I love him!

I take it to the next level by putting my hand on his knee. He doesn't move again! Yes! I get the urge to make some tea.

"Do you want some tea?" I ask.

"No thanks, I think i might go to bed."

"Oh, Okay." I think a part of me just died. Im not thirsty anymore. In fact i just want to go to bed. _Don't cry Dan!_

I can't help it, but after a while I'm all cried out. I can't sleep, though.I just lay there. I hear a noise. Is it Phil? The door creaks open and i pretend I'm asleep. Whats happening? He's coming into my bed! Its all i can do not to just kiss him! What is happening?! Hes snuggling up to me! Oh god im so happy! I think im going to cry with happiness! I think hes asleep now, so i just look at his beautiful face, and i cant help but smile. Oh, i love him! I can't help but hope he feels the same way, even though he probably doesn't. I fall asleep, warmed against his body.

**Thanks for your reviews! I did this one in the view of Dan. New chapter very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dan**

****When I wake up, I realize i am warmed into Phil's body. I smile. Does he like me? Last night he came into my bed and fell asleep against me. I don't want to sound full of myself but i think he likes me! I get up and go make cereal. I'm up early enough to eat cereal before Phil comes out and eats all of it.

My stomach feels weird. Every time I hear a noise I get nervous that he is going to come out and pretend nothing happened. Oh god I'm so anxious. Maybe he's staying in my room as long as he can to avoid contact.

I hear the door open. Oh god. I'm so scared! He comes out into the living room.

"Afternoon." I say. I avoid eye contact.

"Err, afternoon," He pauses for a second. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night, i shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. I didn't even realize what I was doing. It was late and I was tired. I wouldn't have done it if I knew what I was doing."

It feels like he's ripped out my heart. Doesn't he realize? I love him! Doesn't he know how much he's hurting me? I think i just died inside.

"Oh. No, no its okay. I thought.. that.. well I'm not bothered. Just forget it ever happened." I smile. Of course i can't forget but i can pretend the air is clear.

"Good. I'm glad." He says. He doesn't realize how crazy I am about him. I don't know how i could live without him.

"Er.. Phil..."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, never mind." He walks into his bedroom and doesn't look back. He just slams the door.

_Don't cry Dan. Stop being such a loser! He never liked you anyway. You just got your hope up._

__I tell myself this but i know I will cry. I can't help it. I love Phil so much! I walk into my bedroom and curl up in a ball on my bed and sob. I can't cope anymore.

**I'm really sorry its late but my laptop broke and i didn't understand how to do it on my iPod. **

**Sorry this one is really bad! I am going to continue writing the same scenes in a different opinion and i am going to carry on writing.**

**Hope you like it!:)**


End file.
